Hand tools for tile installation work, such as wall or floor ceramic tiles or the like, are well known since ancient times. These tile installation hand tools are generally usable for aligning tiles and screeding at a desired height, or bed-depth, the bonding mortar typically spread along the linear space, or grout line, separating the rows of tiles. Thus, these tile installation hand tools of the prior art generally include means allowing a user to determine and adjust these spaces between the tile and bonding mortar layer therebetween.
Such means are generally represented by custom shaped pieces of wood scraps that are generally discarded after their use, or are manufactured templates offering only one custom shape.
While these prior art devices can generally fulfill the main objective of allowing a user to accomplish tile installation work, they are also inefficient in executing such task. For example, they generally represent a plurality of individual and differently shaped and sized templates that are cumbersome to handle, often usable once and discarded afterwards. Also, when no pre-manufactured tools are used, it is time-consuming and inconvenient to manually cut them out to specification from wood scraps in the first place.
Against this background, there exists a need for an improved tile installation tool. An object of the present invention is to provide such a tile installation tool.